


Eyes of mischief

by alittlemayhem, niawho



Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom/ sub Miya Atsumu, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Top/dom Kita Shinsuke, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/pseuds/alittlemayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: He desperately looks up for Kita’s eyes to plead for relief, only to realize Kita is already looking at him. His dark eyes sharp and unyielding, returning his stare with no remorse and ignoring Atsumu’s silent cry.He can’t think, he can’t do anything because if he opens up his mouth he’s afraid he won’t be able to hold in the moan. It takes all of his strength just to control his body from not jerking up.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057058
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	Eyes of mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of #miakinkmas
> 
> Thanks so much to our beta [Ren!](https://twitter.com/bokutowl12)

Soft chattering tingles his ears as the sound of passing laughter echoes into the atmosphere. The scent of roasting meat and vegetables wafts through the air, heavy and inviting to the senses. The housewarming party gives everyone a reason to meet up again. Fondness washes over Atsumu as he surveys the gathering from one of Osamu’s fancy new patio seats, admiring the fairy lights that line the small walkway out to the modest backyard. It wasn’t much but to Osamu and Suna this was their happily ever after, or whatever you call it. A perfect moment, if not for the smoldering heat deep inside of him, consuming his every thought. 

Atsumu shifts in his seat, the movement ever so slight, as he uncrosses his legs and tries to lean back. Switching his drink to his other hand, he tries to normalize his movements in a desperate attempt to appear inconspicuous. It feels like it takes him five years just to reposition himself, and just as he’s about to finally relax his back into the seat, something  _ switches _ . 

The sensation is quick and violent, crumbling his well-put-together appearance for a brief moment, the vibrations roaming through his body to collect themselves at his already aching groin. 

It only lasts for a few heart-stopping seconds, and it takes him just as many to regain his composure. Putting his relaxed facade back into place, Atsumu glances around warily. Luckily no one has noticed him, everyone already too focused on their own conversations to pay attention to his personal suffering. However, a single glance at Kita is enough to realize that he  _ did _ notice. 

Time freezes as Kita’s hungry eyes set on him, their golden depths shining with desire. Kita appears calm and collected while conversing with Aran, his relaxing demeanor on showcase for all to see, but he is brimming with the need to see Atsumu  _ break _ . Atsumu can see beyond the carefully erected facade. He can almost  _ feel _ Kita’s lustful wish pouring out of him. Kita breaks his gaze and returns his attention back to Aran, carrying on his conversation as if he was not tearing into Atsumu’s clothes with his glare.

Atsumu gulps. 

“The hell are ya’ doing sittin’ all alone over here?” Osamu is standing in front of him, holding two plates with meat and rice balls in his hands. “Ya’ tired already? Doesn’t seem normal.” 

“Why? Ya worried about me? That’s sweet Samu,” Atsumu responds. He thanks whatever god is out there that his brother didn’t appear just seconds ago. 

“Nah, couldn’t care less,” Osamu offers him a plate before gesturing with his free hand. “Scoot over.” 

“Fuck off,” Atsumu snaps back, a little too softly for his own taste, but moves over anyways, making room for his younger twin. 

He regrets it instantly. 

The moment he rises up from the couch, he can  _ feel _ Kita turning the vibrator on again. The heat spreads through him like wildfire, making things worse when his body inevitably falls back down, forcing the bullet vibrator to climb further  _ up _ inside him. It takes everything he has not to moan, but he can’t help the way his face contorts at the sudden pleasure. His unexpected movement brings unwanted attention in the form of his shitty twin. 

“Whattsup’?” Osamu asks, slightly raising his eyebrow and suspiciously looking him up and down. “Yer weirder than normal today.” 

“ _ Ya choose now to give a shit about me? _ ” Atsumu snaps back, his voice still steady but not for too long, not if Kita keeps this up. He makes an effort to continue talking because god knows Osamu will be even more suspicious if he leaves it like that. 

“ _ You _ are more annoyin’ than usual.” 

Finding a position that eases the sensation slightly, Atsumu slinks into the seat, wincing at the slight tremor in his chest. He sighs and glares at Osamu. 

Osamu rolls his eyes at him before biting down on his onigiri, and Atsumu  _ breathes _ . He knows his brother will continue to talk the moment he’s done eating, but he’s grateful for the break. Luckily it doesn’t seem like anyone else has noticed his weird behavior. 

Atsumu didn’t know what had gotten into him when he told Kita he wanted to do this. They were getting together for a little barbecue at Samu and Suna’s place, and Atsumu had thought this would be fun. A little harmless adult play to spice up the evening. 

He didn’t expect Kita to be so mercilessly cruel with him, turning the vibrator on and off at the most inappropriate times. Dialing the frequency up a notch just when Atsumu had just finally managed to adjust to the sensation. 

Atsumu thought he could handle it. He even retreated to the back of the patio to get away from the chaos. Several glasses of whatever strawberry bullshit were his only excuse as to why his face was the same color as a tomato. 

It was going well for Atsumu, his confidence was peaking as he had managed to keep it together so far that evening. Or that was, of course, until Osamu sat down, providing too great a temptation to the silver-haired  _ demon _ Atsumu is apparently dating. Until Kita turned on the vibrator again and refused to turn it back off. Until Atsumu is sweating under his clothes, his mind foggy as he tries to ignore the pleasure pumping through him and gathering directly,  _ painfully _ in his crotch. 

Feeling the moisture beading on his skin, Atsumu swallows, hoping that the barrage of passion is behind him. He almost jumps when the intensity suddenly ratchets higher, his leg inevitably twitching before he can stop it. He desperately looks up for Kita’s eyes to plead for relief, only to realize Kita is already looking at him. His dark eyes sharp and unyielding, returning his stare with no remorse and ignoring Atsumu’s silent cry. 

The vibrations go up a notch, and this time Atsumu can’t help but groan. Shivers race down his spine and he’s folding himself over his knees in a desperate bid to hide his excitement. There were moments when Atsumu had no shame, but  _ here _ next to his brother, absolutely no way.

“Seriously Tsumu,  _ what the fuck  _ is wrong with ya today?” Osamu snaps, sounding more worried than upset and Atsumu is grateful that he is too much of an idiot to realize what is actually wrong with him. 

He can’t  _ think _ , he can’t do anything because if he opens up his mouth he’s afraid he won’t be able to hold in the moan. It takes all of his strength just to control his body from not jerking up. His discomfort garners him some unwanted attention, Atsumu can feel the eyes burning in his direction.

“Tsumu, I’m serious. What the-” 

“Sorry Samu, he’s been feelin’ kinda weird since this morning. Think last night's dinner didn’t set too well,” Kita interrupts, flashing a quick but genuine smile to Osamu. 

Atsumu watches in amusement how collected and calm Kita looks as he pats his shoulder in a reassuring manner. As if he wasn’t the one that was making Atsumu suffer. As if he didn’t have wrapped around his finger— quite literally. 

Osamu’s face relaxes as he looks between the two of them before finally settling on Atsumu. “If ya were feeling this bad why the hell didn’t ya tell me? Take the guest room if ya want, just don’t throw up in it, will ya?” 

Atsumu nods, gathering enough strength to stand up straight as he tries his best to ignore the way the vibrator sits tight between his cheeks. The pull of the fabric against his chest sends waves of sensation crawling over his skin; a deep breath and a weak smile are all he can muster. 

“Yeah, Yeah, fine, I’ll go lay down...” 

He’s ready to get going when he feels Kita’s grip on his shoulder, a reaffirming arm across his waist. “C’mon I’ll walk ya down.” 

Kita doesn’t leave room for complaining as he directs them down the hallway towards the bedroom. Atsumu is halfway grateful he has Kita to lean on at least, as remaining upright with the vibrator still going off is becoming more and more difficult with every passing second. The other half of him regrets the firm grip and warm breath against his overheated skin.

It feels like an eternity has passed when Kita finally closes the guest room door behind them and Atsumu lets himself rest against the wall, his legs already trembling as the build-up of pleasure flows through him. 

Atsumu moans, not at how insanely good the vibrator feels, but at the firm hand that has swiped up his shirt and grabbed him by the nipple clamps, pulling down. The sharp twinge of pain is quickly chased away by the burning sensation.  _ It feels too good. _

“Weren’t thinkin’ of taking the vibrator out, hm?” Kita purrs, his other hand stroking his flustered cheek. “Because that would be a shame.” 

Almost in sync, Kita presses down on the controller, and white pleasure rushes through Atsumu. The speed is lower now, but the rhythm is deeper. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Kita... Kita,  _ please _ , c’mon,” Atsumu breathes out as his legs wobble beneath him. 

“I’m not done playing, Atsumu,” Kita murmurs, his hand pulling the clamp on one of his nipples. A smirk appears on his face as he takes Atsumu in with his eyes. “How about we make this interestin’?” 

Atsumu can’t think straight, not when he’s fighting for dear life to keep himself propped against the wall. He can’t form a coherent thought with the way Kita is playing with the nipple clamps, abusing his already sore skin, at the same time the vibrator is sending tremors through him. His hair is a mess and the sweat pooling at his neck is making it stick to him.  _ Please. _

He shakes his head. “ _ No, no, no _ , Kita, please... I-  _ shit _ , I need ya to...” 

“ _ Oh _ ? Don’t wanna be a good boy for me?” 

Atsumu moans, a guttural sound tearing from his throat when Kita pinches his sensitive nipple. Simultaneously he presses his thigh against Atsumu’s crotch,the pressure and friction mixing deliciously with the heat already built inside of him. 

He can’t stop himself from nodding. 

“I needta hear ya say it,” Kita simply says, pressing his leg up further for Atsumu to grind on. 

“Yes,  _ yes _ , yes, please, so good for ya.” 

“I thought so.” 

And with that, Kita removes his thigh from between Atsumu’s crotch, earning a soft whimper in return, and Atsumu’s confused look staring back at him as he walks them further into the bedroom. 

Atsumu blinks up in confusion when Kita stops in front of a chair and caresses his cheek. His gesture might seem soft, but the look in his eyes is anything  _ but _ . 

“If ya manage to not come today, I’ll reward ya later, okay?” Kita purrs, his thumb brushing over Atsumu’s lips. “Couldya do that for me? Can ya hold it in, Atsumu?” 

“ _ Kiiita _ ...”

“ _ Hmm _ ?” Kita hums, completely unbothered by his bratty pleas.

Atsumu cries out. It’s  _ mean _ , his body is already begging for some release, his erection impossible to hide anymore. And yet, the idea of having that denied to him, only to be rewarded later on is too intoxicating to let go. He nods.

“Yes, yes, I can do that for ya, Kita...” Atsumu’s voice turns into a low groan when he feels the vibrations drop, turning what should be a relief into pain. 

“Good boy,” Kita murmurs, planting a soft kiss on his temple before sitting down on the chair. Smoothing out the creases in his pants, he commands attention. Atsumu looks at him with baffled eyes until Kita continues, “C’mon, on yer knees.”

Atsumu’s body feels heavy with accumulated pleasure as he kneels in front of Kita, settling in right between his legs as he looks up. 

It’s unfair, really, how good Kita can look like this. Most people only know him as the quiet, kind guy, but Atsumu is the only one that gets to see beyond that— that gets to experience the darker, lustful side of Kita. His true nature oozes control and expects little to no resistance.

He shivers when Kita crouches down to help him take his shirt off, the fabric brushing against the nipple clamps as he does so. 

“We hafta keep it quiet, okay?” Kita hums, his voice soft and velvet smooth as his hands cup Atsumu’s cheek briefly before shifting focus to his own pants, starting to unbuckle them. “Don’t want everyone to know how needy ya get, Atsumu.” 

The speed of the vibrations thrash again, making Atsumu shamelessly moan, incapable of holding back. His body reacts on its own, making him rock back onto the floor, trying to push the vibrator up, so desperately looking for that bundle of nerves. 

But he’s stopped midway by Kita’s hand on his hair, gripping it tightly as he pushes forward, and it takes him a second to realize what Kita wants— no, what he’s  _ demanding _ . “Take it, Atsumu.” 

He hums, unable to do anything else before leaning forward and lapping at Kita’s swollen cock before him. Atsumu hides a smile when he hears Kita’s breath hitch, gleeful that he can drag such a reaction from him. His tongue circles around the head a couple of times before laying his tongue flat against it, licking up and down. Atsumu is having too much fun with every little noise and reaction coming out of Kita. The sight of him unraveling at the sensation of his mouth has got to be one of the seven wonders of the world. Confidence rolls off Atsumu as he continues the pursuit of blowing Kita Shinsuke’s entire mind.

This time, a free hand is pulling on his nipple clamps, making  _ him _ moan. “Don’t be a brat and get on with it,” Kita groans low near his ear. 

That’s all it takes for Atsumu to give him one more lick before taking him in. Kita stops breathing for a moment as he watches Atsumu’s mouth around his cock, going further down until his head is almost scratching the back of his throat. Atsumu  _ knows _ he’s being watched, he can feel Kita’s eyes burning on him, so he swirls his tongue around Kita’s length before hollowing his cheeks and takes a second to enjoy the delicious moan coming from above him. Atsumu’s lips kiss the stubble on Kita’s groin and his eyes roll back at the sensation.

Kita’s grip on his hair tightens and Atsumu places one hand on his knee and the other right at the base of Kita’s cock and gets to work. 

He starts slow, bobbing his head up and down, moving his tongue around to finish up each movement, enjoying both the pleasure he’s giving and the one the vibrator keeps sending through him. 

But soon enough Kita’s hand is guiding him, demanding him to go faster, deeper, and everything becomes increasingly more erratic. His movements are desperate as he works his mouth beautifully around Kita’s throbbing cock, earning little “ _ ah, ah, ah’s” _ with every moment. 

“Shit, Atsumu…” Kita breathes out, his voice already breaking. “Ya look so good like this. Ya  _ feel _ so good.”

Atsumu moans around Kita’s cock, the vibrations adding to the pleasure and soon enough Kita is coming in his mouth. He tightens his lips around the shaft, working him through his orgasm as he takes it all in and down his throat. 

“That’s it, so good Atsumu, s’good for me…” Kita murmurs, tilting his head back to catch his breath. 

Atsumu lets go of Kita with a subtle  _ pop _ and looks up, his eyes pleading. “Please, please, Kita, I…” His voice strained, ruined and hoarse from pleasuring the other man.

It might be over for Kita, but Atsumu is leaking in his underwear, his cock impossibly swollen as he aches to be touched. To ride off the high that’s been building inside of him for too long now. His bulge strains against the fabric, leaving a wet spot calling for attention.

“What, Atsumu?” Kita asks, leaning forward as he turns the dial up, turning Atsumu positively feral. He instantly shuts him up by covering his mouth with his hand. “Shhh, ya don’t want them to hear, d’ya?” 

Atsumu chokes down a cry and shakes his head, his body shaking violently already as he sinks down to his heels, mindlessly rocking his hips looking to push the vibrator up, to search for friction that simply isn’t there. 

He’s so close, he’s so close he can  _ taste _ it. The edge of his vision fades to white as the room around him disappears. The pressure comes to its head.

“Atsumu…” Kita warns him, but it’s too late. 

Atsumu is coming untouched, his body jerking uncontrollably while his orgasm finally washes over him, a quiet moan leaving his lips when he leans into Kita’s touch. His breath is uneven as he comes back into reality. 

It takes him a second to realize the vibrations are finally done and his nipples are free, the clamps being removed by Kita. 

“Are ya okay?” Kita asks, placing a soft kiss on his temple. It’s fascinating how caring Kita can be once his little scenes are over. Kita runs his palms over Atsumu’s arms, sending a rush of warmth through him. He hadn’t noticed he was shivering.

Atsumu nods. “Yeah, yea… I- hmm, I just need to take the vibrator out.” He murmurs, still a little bit dizzy. 

“Good, c’mon, the bathroom is right there, lean on me.” 

Atsumu does, and lets Kita guide him to the ensuite bathroom, waits as he cleans him up, and silently thanks him for giving him a couple of minutes to take the thing out and recover his breath. 

He has almost forgotten about how he disobeyed him when Kita stops him before going back out. 

“I’ll think about a punishment for ya later. Don’t think I’ll just forget it.” He simply says, placing a hand on Atsumu’s hips before guiding them both out of the room.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The thing is, Kita might not have forgotten about it, but Atsumu definitely did. Days go by after their little game at Samu and Suna’s place, and Atsumu’s mind had simply erased the impending threat of punishment from his memory.

He went about his life as usual: Went to volleyball practice, stopped by Osamu’s onigiri shop at least twice a week, hung out with his teammates, and enjoyed his domestic, happy life with Kita.

It wasn’t until a lazy Sunday afternoon and Kita reminds him of the vibrator accident that he remembers. It wasn’t until now, body sweaty and trembling as he worked his second finger up himself that he realized the weight of his actions.

Atsumu groans at the stretch, pumping the fingers in and out of himself a couple of times. “Kiiiita…” He breathes out again, his eyes fixed on the man sitting across the room.

“Push one more in, Atsumu, c’mon,” Kita growls, his voice steady and stern as he just  _ watches _ him.

When Kita had told him he wanted to watch Atsumu masturbate, to watch him play with himself, Atsumu had eagerly said yes to his punishment, thinking Kita would at least be in the same bed as him, getting a front-row seat to the show. 

But instead, Kita had chosen to sit down on the chair right in the middle of the room, way too far away from Atsumu. He stayed there, legs crossed, laid back against the chair, and eyes fixed on Atsumu, following every movement, every hitch, and twist of his body with a heavy gaze as he commanded him.

Kita had ordered him to strip bare, had told him to sit on the bed and start opening himself up, and it was now making him push a third lubed up finger inside. It is a little degrading, being so open and exposed, body already sensitive as Kita just  _ observes _ . Atsumu is thriving under the weight of Kita’s stare, the fabric of their sheets bundled beneath his body and the air between them stagnant. 

Atsumu hates it, he hates how much the whole thing is only turning him on  _ more _ .

“Look at ya, Atsumu,” Kita murmurs, his eyes roaming from Atsumu’s taught thighs all the way up to his blushing face. “I think ya can take more, hmm?”

“Kita, Kita,  _ please… _ ” He rasps out, but doesn’t stop moving. He was bratty before, but now he doesn’t want anything else but to be good for him. 

“That’s enough Atsumu. Take the dildo now, I wanna see ya take it all in.”

Atsumu nods, incapable of forming any words right now. He secretly loves it, relishes how demanding Kita can get in moments like this, something completely opposite of his regular self. He takes a moment to lube up the dildo, making sure it’s fully coated before raising to his knees and placing the toy on the bed, aligning himself on top and slowly sinking  _ down _ .

He can  _ feel _ Kita’s eyes, his gaze burning through his skin and Atsumu can’t fight the urge to expose himself more. So he spreads his legs a bit further apart and tilts his head back, baring his neck as a filthy moan leaves his throat the moment he takes the last inch of the dildo in.

“Ya always knew how to look pretty, don’t ya, Atsumu?” Kita breaths out, and Atsumu can’t help but smile at how troubled his voice sounds. He might be far away from him, but Kita is definitely enjoying the show. “Move now.”

As if his body is under a spell, Atsumu starts moving. He first pushes himself up and down the dildo slow enough to get used to the stretch, and then picks up the pace, fucking himself onto the toy.

“ _ Ah _ ,  _ ah _ , fuck…” He groans, the delicious friction inside of him fueling the pleasure that grows in his groin.

Atsumu keeps it up like that for a couple of minutes, the pace getting significantly faster as he tries to find and hit that sweet bundle of nerves. But he can’t reach it like this, not in this-

“Lay on yer back Atsumu, knees up,” Kita commands, almost as if he could read his mind.

He changes positions as fast as he can, lying on his already sweaty back and pushing his own legs up to his chest. It should be embarrassing, being this exposed in front of Kita, but one look at his boyfriend and he knows there’s nothing to be ashamed about.

Kita wants to see him like this, so much so, Atsumu can’t help but notice the bulge in his pants. 

His hand flies to grip the dildo as he continues to mindlessly fuck himself, the moans escaping his mouth and filling up the room. It’s ridiculous, how obscenely good it feels to be watched like this.

It doesn’t take him long until the pleasure inside of him becomes too much.

“ _ Kita, Kita, Kita… _ ” Atsumu cries out because, in the midst of it all, he can only think about how badly he wants Kita. How desperately he needs him to stand up, take the dildo out and replace it with his heavy cock. But he knows it’s useless, this is his punishment, and Kita won’t fuck him no matter how bad he wants to.

“Touch yerself Atsumu, come for me now,” Is all that Kita says in return, ignoring his pleading.

Atsumu growls, his free hand wrapping around his already oversensitive cock, and doesn’t waste any time as he starts to stroke himself, his wrist moving up and down. Usually, he would make this moment last, but the pleasure is so much, the need to be good for Kita so overwhelming, he can’t stop himself from coming into his own hand, his hips jerking involuntarily as he rides through his orgasm.

He plops down on the bed, his eyelids already heavy as he tries to catch his breath.  _ This is one of the hottest things he has ever done _ . It takes him a moment to realize someone–  _ Kita _ is touching him, his gentle hands running through his damp hair.

“You did so well, Tsumu, such a good boy for me, aren’t ya?” Kita cooes, placing a soft and tender kiss on his temple. He’s back at being his normal self and Atsumu can’t help but lazily smile at the praise. “Are you okay? How was that?”

“Hmm… ‘so good…” He replies, perking his lips up and being content when Kita kisses him.

“Very good, Atsumu, I couldn’t take my eyes off ya.” He feels another tender kiss on his lips and fingers running through his hair before Kita adds, “I’m gonna clean ya up now, okay? And then we can order something to eat, what do ya think?”

Atsumu is still kinda dizzy from the moment and can’t do much but murmur a soft “yeah, sounds good,” and let Kita kiss him once more before running to the bathroom.

He lets himself be cleaned up and pampered and enjoys the slow return to their Sunday routine as they eat together in bed while watching a movie. 

Maybe he should be bratty more often if all his punishments were going to be like that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check out this amazing art of this fic by Jo on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/QueerIsle/status/1345104131778883585?s=20)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and welcome!
> 
> Keep your eyes open for the next one! Sakuroo with- Virginity/ Touch starved- coming to you tomorrow!
> 
> Find us on Twitter!  
> [Nia](https://twitter.com/bokutosayswhaat)!
> 
> [May](https://twitter.com/sakusasmask504)!


End file.
